Betrayal
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: As she lay there in her final moments she realized that the greatest betrayal was that to herself. Rated T for violent imagery.


A/N: I was just watching X-Men: Days of Furture past and Mystique's involvement and the conflict that she faced awoken my inner muse. I haven't posted anything in over a year and this is the first time I have ever written for this fandom; although I am a huge fan of X-Men movie and comic verse. Sorry any spacing issues that may appear this was written mobile. Read review do your thing.

Betrayed. So many times she'd been betrayed. She'd been jaded for so long. Now at the end of it all she looked back and all she saw was betrayal.

She was a sacred little girl straving when she came upon a mansion and to her luck the door was unlocked there she met her first and only true friend, Charles Xavier. He took her in, cared for her, loved her and only in the end did she see that he was in love with her. And she betrayed him. The first of the betrayals that would lead her to becoming Mystique.

Soon they met a young man that was as strong and defiant as Charles was kind and patient. He was what she thought true strength was. She loved them both but Erik held her heart. He became Magneto and turned her into Mystique. That was the second betrayal that defined her.

The beach where everything mattered came down in seconds. She watched as her first real friends she had fought while the homosapiens fired at them, a bullet meant for Erik deflected and it struck Charles. Taking his ability to walk. As she stood over his wounded and broken body she made the choice to follow Magneto and she let Raven Darkholme die. The third betrayal and possibly the one that cost her the most.

Wolverine is sent to the future to stop her from murdering Trask. As she was about to commit the crime two people she thought never to see came to her aid. The taser bit into her flesh and her Magneto ripped it out and threw it into the ugly human that had attacked her and as always there was Charles with promises to bring her home and compassion. Tears in is his piercing blue eyes pleading with her to come home. Then Magneto is there pulling a gun on her; his love for her still never outweighting his loyalty to mutant kind. He betrayed her yet again. Number 4.

They stood at the reveal of Trask's Sentinels and Magneto was unleashing everything he had. Showing the power behind the mutants creating the image that they were to never be trusted; showing that they could be dangerous, the master race. Charles ever present, the voice of reason, even while pinned underneath metal thrown upon him but who was once his best friend he was trying to reach her and his wise words did. She walked over to Magneto as he was on the ground the ground and removed his helmet and let Charles have him. In that moment her love for the boy who took her in so many years ago outweighed that of the man who had had her body. In that momet, the fifth betrayal Raven came back and she betrayed her Magneto. Yet she walked away from Charles knowing only that she would never not follow the man she had just betrayed.

Humans creating a cure and weaponzing it. She had been captured and was on her way to only God knew where. She felt the transport bus shake and knew the pull of metal after so many years at his side she knew it was him. She smiled. The rear door wrenched open, her love stood there she'd not aged a day over thirty and he stood there pushing seventy and her heart still caught.

The plastic gun pulled from its holster pointed at her lover, her friend, her enemy, her savoir, her betrayer. Without hestation, not knowing what kind of rounds were being fired she dove taking the bullet for him. She convulsed; searing hot pain shooting through her entire body. She reverted to the last form she had taken. She couldn't remember what his all his words were as he stood over her naked body. The only ones that she heard was "You're one of them now." As he walked away from her. That was the betrayal that destroyed her. His words piercing her heart like a poisioned dagger. Number 6.

As she lay bleeding to death freezing drifting from consciousness in complete agony from the bullet wound in her chest to fleeting moments over dreaming of her past; more tortuous than the pain when she was awake. For in her last moments of her life she realized she was the one that had betrayed herself the most. She had betrayed the one person who accepted her for everything that she was and everything she wasn't. The only thing he expected from her was loyalty and honesty. In that moment, the moment of her finality she realized he had been in love with her all along and with great regret she realized her heart should have belonged to him. What he must have felt like every time she walked away from him. After Magneto had walked away that day she had been captured; knowing that she loved him she gave the government all the information on him she had; wanting him to feel the pain she had. She lead to is arrest.

In her moment of death all alone without her best friend or her lover. She had betrayed herself, Raven Darkholme. A girl she never cared to get to know; a girl that she let die so many years ago. The only person she knew was Mystique the woman who Magneto had created and she was her own murderer in that moment she realized that she chose radical ideas, brutal strength, apathy and hatred over the idea of co-exsistance, wisidom, and love a world she could have helped to create. In the end no matter who pulled the trigger she had killed herself.


End file.
